Harmony
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: While preparing for a big date with Rachel, Quinn throws Finn a major curveball. Meanwhile, Quinn and Puck have a surprising proposition for Will. Threequel set a few months after the events of Secret's Out and Liars. Rachel/Finn, and Quinn/Puck


Harmony

While preparing for a big date with Rachel, Finn is thrown a major curveball. Meanwhile, Quinn and Puck have a surprising proposition for Will (Set a few months after the events of Secret's Out and Liars) Rachel/Finn, Quinn/Finn and a dash of Quinn/Puck and Mr. Schuester.

Rated T for language and adult themes.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of glee or the music of Wilson Phillips or Cole Porter.

"I'm amazed by how little has changed since the news of my baby's father hit the campus five months ago." Quinn thought while waiting for glee practice to start. "I realize that nothing that exciting actually happens at this school, still I thought the winter break and the news of Mr. Schu's divorce would have taken the edge off a bit. No such luck. Finn still hates me, my name is still written all over the bathroom stalls and I still sit alone most lunch periods. The fear points earned from breaking Jake Ben-Israel's nose are probably the only thing that keeps me from getting slushied on a daily basis."

"Living with Puck is no picnic either." She thought, looking over at Puck, who was busy with his Nintendo DS. "As much as I appreciate his friendship while no one else is offering, his mother constantly referring to me as 'tramp who ruined my baby's life' is getting old fast. On top of everything, being almost nine months along is taking its toll. With each day, the pressure to find new adoptive parents for my baby is growing, by this point I feel like I've interviewed the entire population of Lima looking for potential couples. I really thought I had it covered with Terri and Mr. Schuester, but the divorce nixed that idea fast. It doesn't help that Terri couldn't keep her big mouth shut about my involvement. Now Mr. Schu has just as much thinly veiled disdain for my very presence as Finn does. I've considered quitting glee over and over again, but when it comes down to it this stupid club is the only thing I still look forward to anymore. At least the other glee kids acknowledge me without criticism, everyone except for Finn anyway."

She looked over at Finn, who sat hand in hand with Rachel, an image that still drove her slightly crazy. Usually rebound chicks didn't have that type of staying power.

Quinn got up from her chair and went out into the hall feeling suddenly dizzy.

_Open the door and come in. _She began to sing._  
I'm so glad to see you my friend  
Don't know how long it has been  
Having those feelings again._

_And now I see that you're so happy  
And ooh, it just sets me free  
And I'd like to see  
Us as good of friends  
As we used to be_

_Aah, my love, Aah  
You're in love  
That's the way  
It should be  
'Cause I want you to be happy  
You're in love  
And I know  
That you're not in love with me  
Ooh it's enough  
For me to know  
That you're in love  
Now I'll let you go  
'Cause I know  
That you're in love—_

"Hey Quinn, you coming back to practice? Mr. Schuster just got in." Artie said from the door.

***

"Alright guys." said Mr. Schu as he walked in, looking somewhat happier than he had the day before but still carrying a subtle hint of sadness in his voice, a sadness Quinn couldn't help but feel partially responsible for. "Everyone, be prepared to hate me. Last night I was thinking about ways we can really wow the regionals board this year and then I remembered the Dayton high glee club who took regionals in '97 with Sukiyaki and it just came to me…"

"Oh my God, we're singing in foreign aren't we?" Groaned Kurt.

"Don't sound so excited Kurt, I was actually thinking of a mash-up between the English and Chinese versions of Anything Goes."

"Let me guess, you watched Temple of Doom yesterday," Said Artie.

"Do you guys really think I'm that unoriginal?" Will protested.

"Well, I'm just saying it was on HBO last night…"

"Okay, I might have caught part of it but that's not the point. I really think this is going to impress the judges."

"I don't know Mr. Schu, I can barely memorize lyrics in English," said Finn, flipping through the sheet music.

"Don't worry, I sang this song at the Little Miss Lima pageant when I was three, I'll be happy to dedicate my full attention to helping you perfect every syllable," Rachel Beamed.

"Thanks babe." Finn said quietly, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, for the solo I'm thinking Kurt and…

Rachel waited for her name to be called

…Quinn." Mr Schu continued.

"But… I'm a whale," Quinn protested. "I'm set to drop any minute I can't deal with a solo right now."

"I'm inclined to agree." Rachel chimed in. "Quinn's in no condition to perform."

"Stay out of this mini muffins," Quinn snapped.

"Lay off her Quinn she's just trying to help," said Finn.

"Yeah, I'm so sure." Quinn shot back.

"Alright that's enough!" Mr. Schu cut in. Quinn, Finn, Puck, Rachel I want to talk to you four outside, the rest of you practice until I get back.

"What did I do?" Puck asked.

"Just come on."

***

"I have had it with the four of you, you've been at each others throats for months and it has to stop." Mr. Schu Cried.

"I still don't understand what I did," Puck said, confused.

"You think I didn't catch you referring to Finn as bitch-tits last week?" Mr. Schu answered.

"What the hell man!" Finn shouted, lunging at Puck.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schu shouted, breaking them apart.

"Now I understand that you have your issues with each other but you can't let that interfere with what goes on in that room. God knows I didn't" He said, glancing at Quinn at the last sentence.

"Mr. Schu if I may," Rachel interjected.

"Here we go," said Puck, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to say it again Puck," warned Mr. Schu. "Go ahead Rachel."

"I just wanted to say that you're absolutely right, we haven't been getting along and it's affecting our performance. I for one think that a ceasefire is in order."

"I agree, which is why I'm assigning the four of you to rehearse this song together."

"Mr. Schu that's completely unnecessary," said Quinn, Puck and I get along fine.

"So do me and Rachel," Said Finn.

"Good point. Quinn you'll work with Finn, Rachel you'll work with Puck."

"But Mr. Schu!"

"My decision is final," he said, cutting Finn off. "And Quinn, you're doing the solo. Regionals are in three months. You'll be perfectly capable by then."

***

"So, what did Mr. Schu say to you yesterday?" Kurt asked as he and Finn changed in the locker room.

"I have to rehearse with Quinn For Anything Goes. He thinks the fact that I hate her is getting in the way of our performance in glee."

"Why is that by the way?"

"Why's what?"

"I mean, you're dating Rachel right? And as much as I fail to get the two of you, you seem pretty happy in a Stockholm syndrome kind of way. I guess I just don't understand why you're still putting all of this energy into hating Quinn. Unless, you know, you still have feelings for her."

"I don't have feelings for Quinn, I love Rachel not—"

"Wait just a minute, did you just say you love Rachel?" Kurt interrupted.

"No."

"I think you did."

"I may have thought it, but…"

"So you were thinking it?"

"No." said Finn, louder and even less convincing.

"You just said you were thinking it."

"Look I don't love Rachel okay? I just… I love Rachel." Finn's brow furrowed, even he seemed surprised buy the revelation. "Jesus, how did that happen?"

"What do you know? I'm actually happy for you." Kurt said. "Who knew I could be mature about this?" He gave Finn a friendly smack on the back, slipped his helmet on and headed out to the field.

***

Finn didn't think he'd ever set foot in Puck's house again, especially not to see Quinn. He was anxious to get the rehearsal over with. He'd bought two tickets to the Toledo Players production of Hairspray he planned to surprise Rachel with that night, and if he was late for any reason, especially if that reason was Quinn, he'd never live it down.

"Maybe Kurt's right, Maybe it's time to forgive her and move on," Finn Thought to himself, "Here I am with this beautiful girlfriend who scares me a little and I'm still too hung up on being mad at Quinn to realize that I'm in love with her. I love Rachel, I love Rachel. Still sounds kind of weird, but a good kind of weird, like chocolate covered potato chips or Japanese porn."

Quinn answered the door after one ring, as if she were waiting anxiously.

"I love Rachel!" he blurted as she answered the door.

"Okay, I have to say I don't see that catching on, I think the public is still pretty committed to 'Hi.'" Quinn said.

Finn entered the house. "Puck's at Rachel's rehearsing, and his mom took his little sister to the movies so we have the house to ourselves," she continued. "I hope you're okay with that."

"I'm fine with it, why wouldn't I be? I have no reason to hang on to any grudges because I've moved on."

"That's good Finn, I'm glad."

"You should be, because I'm completely and totally over you."

"I believe you, can we get started now?"

"Why did you sleep with Puck?" he blurted.

"Finn, this really isn't the time."

"I really want to know, I mean you spend our entire relationship doing this song and dance about waiting until marriage and then you go behind my back, and lie about it on top of everything. I mean should I be worried that Rachel's with him right now, is he really that good?"

"Finn, Rachel's crazy about you."

"And you weren't?"

"That's not it," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then why, why would you do that to me? What did I do to deserve being treated that way?"

"You didn't do anything Finn, I was the stupid one, I was the insecure one, I made the mistake. And I've been paying for it ever since. I was drunk and I just—I just didn't realize how good I had it. That's why I lied. I didn't want to lose you over some stupid thing that only happened once."

"James Earl Jones only killed a guy once, it doesn't make it okay."

"You mean James Earl Ray Finn."

"Whatever. Look, I meant what I said about Rachel. She cares about me. Which is why she puts up with my emo crap but I can't do it anymore. I needed to know, and now I do. I forgive you Quinn."

"Do you mean that?"

Finn walked up to Quinn and hugged her, letting her cry in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Finn."

"I know. I know you are, it's okay Quinn." He continued to hold her as she sobbed, until he felt warm liquid spilling over his shoes. "Jesus did you wet yourself?" he shrieked, jerking away.

"No, my water broke."

***

_"Yi wang si-i wa ye kan dao  
Xin li bian yao la jing bao jin tian zhi  
Dao  
Anything goes."_ Rachel sang with her usual gusto. Puck didn't look up.

"Focus Noah, We have to get this down." Rachel said, hitting Puck over the head with her sheet music, knocking his DS out of his hand.

"Ow, Jeez what's your problem?"

"You're my problem, the sooner you wrap your little brain around this number the sooner I can be with Finn. We have a very important date tonight and—"

"Okay if I practice will you stop talking my ear off about hearts and glitter and chick crap?"

"Of course, now from the top."

Puck's phone rang, interrupting her.

"Unbelievable," she said.

"It's Finn," Puck said, visibly surprised. "Hello?" Puck answered. "Wait, slow down, what…? She's what…? But she's not due for three weeks… Okay I'm coming." He hung up the phone and leaped off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Quinn's in Labor, Finn's driving her to the hospital."

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, following Puck.

"You can't come."

"That's my boyfriend she's with," she protested.

"Okay fine, just don't talk on the way over there," he said lacking time to argue.

***

"Breath Quinn, you have to breath." Finn said trying to focus on Quinn and not crashing at the same time.

"Oh my god this effing hurts!" She shrieked.

"You're already knocked up Quinn I don't think swearing is that big of an issue anymore."

"Oh God will you please stop talking?"

"I called Puck, he's gonna meet us at the hospital."

"W-why did you call that jah!-jerk? This is ah!-all his fault." Quinn continued to groan and moan, her hands firmly grabbing her stomach.

"Yeah don't remind me. Look just hold it in until we get there I'm really not ready to deal with a gross, bloody kid right now." Finn said, trying to watch the road.

"I'm not making any promises."

***

"For God sakes slow down!" Rachel cried.

"Don't make me push you out of a moving car Berry."

"You're going to get us killed, is that what you want?"

"No, just you." Puck grabbed his cell phone and began dialing.

Finn answered his phone.

"Hey Finn, how is she man?" Puck asked over the phone.

"Um, she's screaming a lot, but I think she's okay."

"Puck you bastard!!" Quinn cried, loudly enough for Puck to hear.

"Love you too Babe, Finn, tell her not to worry, I'm coming, I'm—"

Suddenly Finn heard a loud crash on the other end before the line went dead.

"Puck, hello? Puck!"

"What happened, is he okay?" Quinn said, still struggling through her Labor pains.

"Uh yeah," he lied hoping to keep her as calm as possible "I think he was just in a bad area. Look we're here!" He continued as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

***

"I told you to slow down," Rachel said as the paramedic patched up the wound on her forehead.

"Jesus, I can't find my phone, did you bring yours?" Puck asked.

"I left it on my dresser."

"We have to get to that hospital. Quinn needs me."

"We'll get there, don't worry."

"Someone having a kid?" The Paramedic asked.

"My girlf— my friend." Puck said.

"Well, I think we're about done here, if you guys need a ride I'm sure we can work something out."

***

"God where is he?" Quinn cried as she squeezed Finn's hand.

"Look I'm sure Puck's fine. He's probably just not answering his phone because he... doesn't want to get into an accident."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"He'll be here, okay?" He said, not entirely sure if that was true. He was just as worried about Puck as she was, and he didn't fully understand why.

"You should probably call Rachel."

"I have been, she's not picking up either. There must be some sort of explanation."

The doctor entered the room.

"Okay lets see how you're doing Quinn." She said.

"She's dilated ten centimeters I think this baby's ready to come out." The nurse confirmed.

"What? No it's too soon, the father isn't here yet." Quinn protested.

"Well, that baby's just gonna have to meet him later." The Doctor said.

***

Puck and Rachel Finally arrived at the emergency room. Aside from a concussion for Rachel and a banged up elbow for Puck they were both fine.

"It's Finn!" Rachel said spotting him in the waiting room. She ran up to him.

"Rach, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" He said lightly touching her bandage.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Puck had a little accident."

"You were in the car with him? Oh my god." he Hugged Rachel and looked at Puck over her shoulder, he rushed towards him.

"How is she, man?" Puck asked.

"We don't know anything yet."

"Well, I got it from here, you guys should probably get to that date Rachel wouldn't shut up about."

"I think we should stay," Rachel said. "I mean, they're our friends, right?"

"Yeah," said Finn. "They're our friends."

***

Baby girl Puckerman was born that night 7 lbs 2 ounces to Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. She remained without a name, her parents at that point still being undetermined.

"Are you sure you want to give her up?" Puck asked.

"At first I wasn't sure, but now when I look at her. I just can't help but think of how much better her life would be with someone who can really take care of her you know?" She said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So does that mean everything is gonna go back to normal between us?"

"It doesn't have to," she said squeezing his hand with her free one."

"Cool." He said, squeezing hers back. "So, did you pick a couple yet?"

"No, not a couple. I made a call while you were getting coffee." She turned her head towards the door As Mr. Schu walked in.

"Hey guys," He said nervously.

"Him?" Puck asked.

"Quinn you realize this is completely insane right?" Mr. Schu said.

"Well, I was going to give her to you anyway, she's the one you saw in the sonogram. Your wife my have lied about where she came from but that doesn't make her any less real."

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't." he said, gently grabbing the baby's tiny hand. "I really don't know if I'm ready to be a single dad Quinn."

"Are you sure about that Mr. Schu?" She asked as he gazed lovingly at the newborn child in Quinn's arms.

"Hmm?" He asked, clearly not paying a speck of attention.

"You have a name picked out already don't you," Puck asked.

"Well, I've always thought Lucy had a nice ring to it."

"It's perfect." Quinn said

***

Finn and Rachel sat awake in Finn's bed after the long, eventful night they'd just had.

"Are you sure you don't need to go home," Finn asked. "Your dads seemed pretty concerned at the hospital."

"No, I'm good here." She answered sleepily "I told them I'd be home lat…" she stopped mid sentence, nodding off.

"Rach! The doctor said you can't fall asleep for another two hours wake up!" He said, shaking her awake.

"You're really cute." She said before dozing off again.

"Rachel! Wake up! Rachel… Uh I, I love you!"

She woke up suddenly, needing no further provocation.

"What?"

"I said, I love you," He repeated.

She smiled and threw her arms around him, knocking him backwards onto the mattress.

"I love you too."

***

Epilogue: one month later

Mr. Schu strutted down the school hallway, Lucy strapped securely in her over-the-shoulder sleigh, as was the routine on days his mother was unable to babysit.

"Schuster!" Sue shouted after him.

"Hey Sue, something wrong?"

"Look I realize that that baby is a nice consolation prize for your failed marriage but its constant presence is starting to distract my Cheerios."

"How do you mean Sue?"

"Don't play stupid, teenage girls love babies like you clearly love irritating me with your very existence. They squeal like a bunch of mentally challenged circus chimps every time you pass by with that thing hanging off your shoulder like a vestigial appendage. Every day I come to school in fear of having feces hurled at me on the way to my office, which, as I discovered during my attendance at Woodstock '99, is not as pleasant an experience as it sounds."

"Uh huh," He said, the more Sue berated him in the hallway the less effect it had.

"I personally don't get it," she continued. "I for one find children under 25 to be a drain on society as well as vaguely repulsive. Yet here we are"

"Are we done here Sue?"

"I am."

"Good." They parted ways, and Schu continued on his way to glee practice.

The End


End file.
